From the Shadows
by JezzStar
Summary: Ive always wondered why the Shadow Men didn't just claim BOTH Jenny and her grandpa. I mean come on, they dont have to just choose one of them right? IF Julian wanted her THAT badly. Anyways, this is what i think would happen if Julian claimed Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Game Fanfict.

*****A twist from the begining****

**Life wasn't fair.**

**But of course we all knew that.**

Jenny opened the door and the monsters came rushing out. She didn't even flinch, she only stared, mesmerized by the eyes of the monsters.

They were all so frightening that Jenny couldn't tear her golden green eyes away. "Famished," a chorus of voices said. The voices made Jennys arms fill with tiny goosebumps. "Little one, you've opened the door straight to you-"

"Jenny!" grandfathers voice boomed from upstairs. He called her name once more and it seemed closer this time, closer and frightened.

"Nothing but skin and bones. Not much meat to it," one of the voices grunted.

"I want her," another voice, like water running over rock, said.

"Jenny!" her grandfather reached her. He took her and hid her behind him. "Oh God, what have you done?"

"We want her.." the voices said.

"No, I can't. Anything but her-" grandpa begged.

"We're hungry..."

"Please! No..." after a moment of hesitation, he said, "Take me instead!"

"Grandpa!" confused Jenny screamed.

"I want her!" the voice of water repeated, growing impatient.

"We're hungry, the old man has owed us our freedom. He's the one who locked us in here!"

"I WANT HER!"

"A life for a life. We take the old man," the other monsters agreed.

"Whose to say we can't take both!" the musical voice disagreed. "You can take the old man, but _I _want her."

"Foolish boy.."

"Let him have her.."

"Better for us..."

Jenny was clutching onto her grandpas shirt, scared of what they meant.

Suddenly she felt her grandpa being torn away from her. "You have to let go Jenny, just let go," her grandpa urged and tried peeling away her fingers. Finally they were all too strong for her and she was alone in the basement.

Except for the electric blue eyes watching her from right under the doorway of the closet. Barely outside of it.

Jenny couldn't move, except when her violent sobs shook her whole body.

The electric blue eyes came closer and stood next to her. "Jenny. That's your name isn't it?" the soft elemental voice asked gently.

Jenny didn't pay attention to the white haired, and blue eyed boy sitting next to her. She didn't pay attention to him when he pushed her hair away from her face or when he pulled her into his arms.

She was still stunned from what had happened with her grandpa.

"Sh, sh, sh," he cooed. "Don't cry Jenny."

Jenny felt the warmth coming from him and followed the instict to cuddle up in his chest. He smiled for the first time and held her closer.

How was it possible that he lived so long without ever knowing such warmth. He had seen the sun before, but this was somthing different.'

This small little girl had hair like honey and green eyes that sparkled with kindness.

It was like holding the sun in his arms.

He was never going to let her go.


	2. Chapter two

** So this wouldn't be here if it weren't for the help of klutzy . lamb (Did it come out this time xD ) **

** She basically wrote this, I only made a few changes, so I can't take credit for this one :) You guys should check out her Twilight fanfic, it has a cool twist to it. **

** Anyways, let us know what you think and please review c:**

Julian held the sweet angel in his arms, looking at her with loving eyes, but inside he was wondering, what should he be doing? The other Shadow Men would laugh at him for taking a human, but what did he care? He wanted this girl more than anything, he wanted to keep her forever. Where other would she be safe but with him in the Shadow World.

Here the humans were rotten, in the Shadow World, Julian could keep her away from all the evil.

Sure he was part of that "evil" but he'd behave when she was around. He'd protect her and take care of her, not like her careless parents who let her wonder off into her grandfathers dangerous basement. Julian would never let her wonder off into something so dangerous, and he'd keep her, her sweet, innocent self.

Julian looked down at Jenny, her cheeks were stained with dry tears, and there were a few scratches on her arms. If they were any bigger, he'd go after the Shadow Men for hurting his little girl.

Yes, his little girl.

"Jenny," he said gently. When his angel looked up at him with mesmerizing green eyes, he smiled, "Sweetie, would you like to go to my world? It's magical, there you can have anything you want, and we'll be safe," he whispered hopeful as he caressed Jenny's honey-like hair.

"I- I'm scared," she whimpered. "And my mommy said not to talk to strangers.."

"My names Julian," he said, tucking her golden hair behind her ear.

"Julian?" she asked quietly, sniffling away her tears.

Julian nodded, "Yes, my sweet?"

"Where did they take grandpa?" she asked.

Julian hesitated, he couldn't really tell her what they would do to her grandpa. Her grandfather had really angered the Shadow Men and Julian was sure, they would be doing him a favor if they killed him right away.

Instead of answering, Julian kissed her warm cheek and told her, "I'll keep you safe baby girl."

Jenny hugged Julian, wishing she could get away from the basement that held the monsters that took away her grandpa.

"Get some rest angel," he cooed as he rocked little Jenny to sleep.

After making sure she was fast asleep, he carefully laid her on a couch and took the a knife from her grandfathers desk to carve the runes that would take them both to his world.

The runes were the simple part, but picking her up again and taking her away from her home made him think twice. Did he really want to do this? Looking down at her sweet angelic face helped him make his decision.

He nodded to himself and carried his little girl into the Shadow World.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a bit more difficult because I'm not really sure how Julians powers work, neither am I too sure of what he would do if he kept Jenny in the Shadow World. Well I'm still gonna give it a go, c: **

Julian wanted to make Jenny feel at home, but he knew she deserved much more than she had. He wanted to flower her with attention, give her anything her heart desired, and make her, his princess of darkness some day **(a/n I think I took that from Vampire Diaries ._.)**

He walked through the halls of the house he had just created with little Jenny still asleep in his arms. Raising a human would be difficult, he hadn't the slightest idea on what to do but he knew he didn't want anyone else touching his baby girl.

He created the house as he searched through Jenny's memories, taking parts of house from things she's seen before. Opening one of the french doors he'd just created, he entered and empty room.

Now, where to start, he wondered.

Of course she'd need a bed first. Looking into her memories, he saw a four post bed with curtains falling around it. Julian created the bed but decided not to lay her down yet, she was so warm in his arms.

His little angel always slept with a small teddy bear, he noticed, so she wouldn't feel alone in the dark but of course now that she had him, Jenny would never be alone.

"My sweet," he whispered and caressed her lovely pink cheeks**. **He'd never seen a girl quite as beautiful as the one he was holding at that moment, nobody had ever radiated so much warmth as his little girl.

Julian looked around the room at the same time she searched her mind, recreating all her toys she loved, and all the ones she wished for.

He filled a wardrobe with hundreds of dresses and clothing.

He'd make her feel like royalty, like a _goddess_.

Julian had finally finished the room, although it didn't take him more than a couple of minutes. He decided to go lay Jenny down and let her get some rest.

After laying his baby girl down in her new four post bed, he created a warm blanket to cover her with. He couldn't make himself leave her side, not when he'd discovered the reason for his existence, so he layed down next to her. He traced his pale, long finger over her perfect eyebrow and smiled at the thought that this sweet angel was now his.

Jenny's eyes fluttered open after what seemed like a couple of minutes, but even Julian knew time was different in the Shadow World.

She let out a small yawn, making Julian's smile grow, he'd never think he would ever use the word 'cute' to describe anything. But then again, cute, didn't begin to cover what his little Jenny was.

"Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes with small fists.

"Home," Julian whispered as he ran his hand over her soft honey hair.

"Where's mom? My mom is going to be scared if I don't come home before dark.. Where's grandpa?" she suddenly gasped. HIs angel wasn't scared of him, he noticed, she was only scared for her family.

"Your mothers fine," Julian assured, careful not to say anything about her grandpa. Sure, Jenny had a real idiot for a grandfather but it was obvious she really cared about him. "She... She already knows your gone," he said quietly in a gentle voice. "But your safe, don't worry my sweet."

Jenny seemed perplexed at his words but nodded. "I just have to be home by tomorrow. I'm going to go play with Zach!" she said, suddenly excited.

Julian felt something he'd never felt before. Was this jealousy? The thought of another boy playing with his Jenny made him a bit furious. This, so called, "Zach" was in his baby girls thoughts.

No other boy should be in her thoughts but him.

"Zach," Julian hissed, shocking Jenny. When he realized that, he forced his tone to grow softer, "Zach... isn't to be named here."

Jenny tilted her head to the side and whispered a quiet, "Why?"

Julian stared at her eyes and noticed a hint of saddness and hurt, he decided he wouldn't be cruel, he'd behave for Jenny, besides Zach would never see Jenny again so why would he have to be jealous?

"Jenny, my sweet, forget I said that. But I'm going take care of you now, alright? The monsters won't hurt you here. You can have whatever you wish here sweetie."

Jenny didn't answer, instead she snuggled closer to Julian, who gladly hugged her tightly.

So this was how it feels like to be happy? Julian thought, looking down at Jenny.

**Sorry if I messed it up now xD I tried my best but if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews c: And Silent Lady, for the great idea. **

**I think that'll come later on in the story, for now I have to get Jenny and Julian "settled in"**

**Unless you guys think I should skip ahead and start with Silent Lady 's idea ? Again, suggestions are welcomed c:**

Waking up in Julians arm made Jenny feel safe. She had stopped having nightmares of the monsters weeks ago, but she still wondered where her mom and dad were at. She wondered if Zach was upset about her missing their play date but Julian was quick to tell her that he must have understood and he wouldn't be at all upset.

"Angel," Julian whispered. "Are you awake?"

Jenny giggled, took the blanket in her little hands, and pulled it over her head.

Julian caught on and gasped, "Where did my little girl go?" He feigned panic and jumped out of bed, "She was here just a second ago."

Jenny laughed and threw the blanket off, "I'm right here!" she exclaimed.

Julian never would have dreamed of spending his days with a little six year old, pretending to be scared, but it made him happy to see his baby girl laugh.

"There you are! Where did you go!"

"I was here the whole time!" Jenny said, throwing her arms up in the air with excitment.

"Oh, where you?" Julian mused and picked her up.

Jenny covered her mouth, muffling her laughter, "Yes!"

"Your going to have to teach me how to do that sometime, but right now, lets help you get dressed." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the doors open, "Lets see... What should my little girl wear today?"

"A pink dress!"

"Pink?" Julian asked, looking through the clothes she had there while still holding her.

"No wait! Blue!"

"How about a pretty green?" Julian suggested, thinking about her breath taking eyes.

"I like blue," she smiled. "Blue is pretty."

Julian caressed her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Blue dress it is."

**Okay so this was kinda more of ... Not important. Just a little chapter to show how there getting along. **

** I didn't really like it though, characters were too OC (/.\)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"There is no good and evil, only black and white. But either black or white on its own is boring, Jenny. If you mix them you get so many colors— so many colors..." **

"Julian!" Jenny exclaimed, when he turned back to her, she continued, "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" he smiled, her excitement getting to him. "What kind of game?" He never got bored of the games they played, sure they seemed childish, but he only went along with them to see her face brighten up.

"You never showed me how to play goats and tigers," little Jenny frowned.

Julian's smile faded, a couple days back, he had accidently suggested the ancient Tibetan game of goats and tigers, before remembering that game wasn't exactly appropriate for his little girl. "Angel," he murmured as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I already told you, that game isn't fun at all."

"I wanna play it!" she grinned.

"Let's find another game," Julian took her hand and led her to the other side of the room. There, she had tons of games and toys, Julian had created for her. "What about this?" he asked, picking up one of the human's board games.

Jenny shook her head, "We played that yesterday." She began looking through the chest filled with toys, but found nothing interesting.

She sat on the floor, brought her knees up, and rested her head on them.

Julian saw her sitting on the floor upset, and sat down next to her. "What wrong sweetheart?"

Jenny sighed, "We're always inside, theres nothing else to do."

Julian felt a stab of guilt, which he tried to cover up with another smile, "I'm sure we can find something." He picked her up and pulled her over his shoulders. "Lets see...what else do we have?" Julian stood in front of one of the bookcases to show her the board games he had stored on the top shelf.

"Whats that!" Jenny gasped and pointed.

Julian peeked over to what she was refering to, "The white box? Oh, I was suppose to get rid of that one.."

"Why? What is it?" Jenny stared at the glossy blank box. "Can we play it?"

"That isn't exactly the game I'd want to play..." Julian said and pulled her back into his arms. He made a note throw that game out once Jenny fell asleep.

"So what do we do now?" Jenny asked quietly.

Julian pulled out a book, and smiled at Jenny, "We haven't finished this one."

"Beauty and the Beast," Jenny read as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Whats this one about?"

Julian brought Jenny closer to him and whispered, "Its about a man, who gets cursed."

"Cursed how?" Jenny gasped.

"He gets turned into a beast, he's evil-"

"A monster?" Jenny whimpered.

Before she could get anymore frightened, he added, "But theres a girl. Shes the most sweet," Julian tapped her nose, making her giggle, "Beautiful," he ran a hand through her soft blond hair, "Amazing girl."

"Whats her name?"

"They called her Beauty," Julian murmured.

"And she met the Beast?" Jenny's eyes widened. "Was she scared of him?"

Julian thought about it for a minute, "Yes, she was scared of him. Only at the beginning though. You see, the Beast took her to his castle. Kept her there-"

"Why?" Jenny interupted.

Julian blinked, "I- ...He wanted her all for himself."

"D-did he eat her?"

Julian chuckled, "No, baby girl, he took care of her... He- he liked her, she made him feel happy again. Made him good."

"Did Beauty like him back?"

Julian tilted his head to the side and asked himself, _Did Beauty like him back? Did she love him as much as he loved her?_

"Why don't we find out together?" Julian gave her a gentle smile, opened the book, and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

** Whoa (/.\) almost 20 reviews, thanks guys! And so many people added this to they're story alerts . I didn't think anyone would bother to read my horrible writing xD **

By the end of the day, Jenny would always end up exhuasted. Her long dark lashes would droop down over her cheeks and she'd fall asleep.

Julian sighed, he hated leaving his baby girl alone but he needed to get rid of the game. He had trapped many with the help of the game, _before_, Jenny's grandfther trapped him of course.

It was a horrible game for his little Jenny, and he wanted to get it away from here. He had nine worlds to choose from, but he decided to leave it in Jenny's world. Humans were always the easiest to fool.

He hoped someone found the game quickly.

While his little Jenny was fast asleep, he was getting hungry.

**This one is very short /.\ obviously, but its because I got these stupid fake nails and its hard to type xD also I watched Coraline and I really wanted to do a fanfic about that movie so I got really uninspired with this story... **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been feeling kinda down in the dumps, but looking back at all the reviews keeps me going. **

** I'm practically going off other peoples ideas, not mines. So this really isn't my stories, so I take no credit for this. This one belongs to Saphire x Eyes.**

** Thanks a bunch to Saphire, and all the reviewers. **

Jenny looked outside the window, wondering where everyone could be. Everyone was gone.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Julian asked gently. He knew there was nothing to look at outside of the windows. All you could see was a big snow storm and the occasional slithering shadows.

"I miss my world..."

Julian's heart gave a squeeze. Was that normal for a shadow man? He decided to ignore it. "What do you miss the most?" he whispered.

"My family... Sometimes me and Zach would see a homeless dog and he'd want to go the other way, but the dog would let me pet it. Zach would be angry at me for being so careless since dogs can bite - They aren't any dogs here are there?"

Julian hid his jealousy. Why did she always seem to have stories about her cousin and why did Zach even care what his Jenny did? She was none of his business.

"I'll tell you what angel, once we have the room cleaned up, I'll have a surprise for you," he smiled.

Jenny nodded, already exited for what would come. Would Julian let her visit her family? She began picking up the toys they had used and put them back were they belonged. Meanwhile Julian was working on her surprise.

Jenny knew it was ready when she heard a low bark.

Once she finished, she rushed to where Julian was. The bed had been covering up her surprise, and she nearly fell back when she saw what it was.

"A baby wolf!"

Julian grinned. "Like it?"

Jenny jumped into Julians arms, "I love it," she breathed.

"Whats its name?" he asked, holding Jenny close, glad she was happy again.

She studied the wolf, it was half her size and covered in soft gray fur, with dark blue eyes, nothing compared to Julians eyes though. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy," Julian responded.

"Uh... I'm not sure."

"What do you want its name to be?" Julian asked with a smile.

"I can't name him now," she mumbled as she studied the wolf closely.

She heard Julian chuckle softly, "And why is that?" he questioned, tearing his gaze away from his angel to try to see what she saw in the wolf. What was she studying? It looked like she was in deep thought?

"I need to know what kind of dog he is," she murmured, then spoke louder, "What if he's tough and mean, and I end up calling him gumball? That won't fit."

"I can assure you, he won't be mean."

"Still. Can I name him tomorow?" she looked up at Julian.

"Of course my sweet," he answered and lightly pushed her hair out of her eyes. She was growing up quicker than he would have thought. She understood more things now, and despite the fact that she forgot all about the monsters that took her grandfather, she still didn't forget the family she left behind. It hurt Julian when he remembered what he took her away from.

Love.

"Won't you have a pet too Julian?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he shook his head, "What was that baby girl?"

She giggled, "Don't you want a pet too?"

Smirking he shook his head again, "I think it would be enough with just hm for now."

"I'll take care of him," Jenny promised. "I won't let anything happen to him, and I'll even clean up after him! But I want you to have a pet too Julian."

Her eyes were pleading.

"Can I ask why? We can both take care of him."

Jenny shook her head. Julian had created so many different things for her, she thought it was time to create something for himself. She wanted him to be happy too, but of course that was because she didn't know he was already happy with her by his side.

"I want you to have a pet too," she said simply.

Julian tilted his head to the side, amused by his little girl.

"Well?" she pushed. "Create your favorite animal."

Chuckling, he did what she told him. A second later, there was a snake hissing around his neck, and slithering into his hands.

Jenny jumped away from Julian, frightened. Her mother always warned her against dangerous snakes.

"It won't hurt you, I promise." Julian said. "Look, touch it."

Jenny hesitated but extended out a small hand. Julian brought the small snake up to her hand and she squealed. "Its soft!"

Julian laughed again, "It is, isn't it? But see, it won't do you any harm."

Jenny sat on the floor and looked around for her wolf. "Uh oh..." She looked around the entire room. Where did it go? She couldn't have lost him already! "Uh... Juliaan..."

"Looks like we have a little lurker," Julian smirked seeing the wolf follow Jenny as she looked for him.

Jenny turned around and asked, "Whats a lurker?"

"It means someone who follows. Like this little guy," he picked up the wolf, out of the shadow of the bed, and continued, "Didn't realize he was following you as you looked for him did you?"

Jenny shook her head, "Lurker," she tested out the word. "_Lurker_," Jenny drawled. "His name can be Lurker. Thats the kind of dog he is. He's a lurker."

"I think that's a perfect name," Julian smiled and patted Lurker. "What kind of snake is he?" Julian asked Jenny, raising his hissing snake.

Jenny's eyebrows smashed together, "He's a creepy snake."

"Creeper it is," Julian smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**So guess whose birthday it is today? (\(^-^)/) **

** And guess whose boyfriend is ruining the birthday girls mood -.-t (naomi if your reading this- SHUSH !) **

** Yeup, both mine c:**

** Anyways, I wanted to update, even if it is just a short one again. **

"You know," Jenny hinted with a huge grin. "Lurker likes long walks on the park."

Julian chuckled, "Oh really?"

Jenny smiled, "Yes. Theres a park by my house."

Julians face fell, she had been here for months now and she still didn't forget about her family. What did they give her that he didn't? He gave her everything.

"Julian?" she whispered.

"Yes darling?"

"Where's your mom and dad?"

The question startled him. How did he explain that monsters didn't have any parents? They were just created. "I don't have any," he answered quietly, and began petting Lurker, who was resting on Jennys lap.

"Then who helped you grow up?" she tilted her head. "Who gave you any love?"

Julian turned to his little angel, staring deep into her green eyes. Maybe if he looked deep enough, he'd find the source of all her kindness, her intelligence, and her adoration.

"Julian?"

He shook his head, clearing his mind. He never had anyone love him before. Maybe he'd never would, but he didn't care. Not with Jenny by his side. As long as she let him love her, he'd be the happiest man in the universe.

The happiest Shadow Man.

Lurker nibbled his hand, returning him from his thoughts. "Sweetie, my past was a bit different than yours. I'm from a different world. Love... wasn't something you get here. Nobody can ever love a monster," he chuckled, trying to make the conversation a bit lighter.

Jenny stared at him, she didn't even blink, didn't even hesitate or stutter when she said, "But Julian, _I _love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Julian stared at his angel, his heart giving a short flutter, she _loved _him?

A smile played on his lips, his eyes beaming as he asked, "Really?"

She nodded excitedly, "Of course silly."

The smile fadded a bit, of course, she was only a little girl and love didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to him. He knew she _loved_ a lot of things.

Heck, the necklace he gave her just a few days ago was enough to make her say, "Oh Julian! I love it."

He shook his head, she didn't really love him. It was just her way of expressing herself using the vocabulary of a six year old.

Pushing Lurker out of her lap, he pulled her into his. "I love you too Jenny," he whispered into her hair. "And I'm sorry," he said even quieter.

"For what," she breathed out.

"For taking you away from your world," he said shortly. He had to apologize sometime.

She pressed her lips together, "But you took me away from the monsters."

"And brought you into the hands of another one," he mumbled to himself, mentally cursing at himself for being so selfish. Why had he done this? And even now, when he knew he shouldn't be keeping such a sweet girl like Jenny, he couldn't bring himself to let her go.

"Do you want to go home?" he croaked out. The question burned his throat and he wished with all his might to bring back the question. He didn't want to hear the answer.

He heard her swallow, "I think about it.." she admitted, curling up in his chest. "But then I realize something."

"Whats that?"

"You're here," she told him. "And so this _is _home."

**Very short, again, but nobodys really reviewing as much as they use to xD so I guess its okay **

** Plus, I've been really busy lately. So much for an easy going Summer vacation :p**


	10. Chapter 10

** Okay so next chapter, I'm going to start on the whole idea of others finding the game. So I'm leaving it up to YOU guys to give me names for the characters ^-^ hope that isn't too much trouble? **

** If you want, pm me any character you want to be brought up in this story, and how you want them to act (shy, brave, arrogant, ect.), please do :)**

** Also thanks for all the reviews ! Whoa, we reached 40, thats something I never expected xD My summer is now mostly free, no more work for me :D so I might update quicker. **

Jenny layed fast asleep in her pink covers, Lurker under her desks, he was hidding in the shadows, staring up at Julian laying peacefully with his angel. Lurker had a weird habbit of watching Jenny, as if he was protecting her like Julian did.

Creeper liked to stay on Jennys nightstand, and hiss at Julian if he tried giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She had some tough body guards.

"Oh shut up you," Julian rolled his eyes at Creeper. Julian couldn't even say 'shut up' if Jenny was awake, it made him feel guilty. Who was he to expose Jenny to such ugly words? She was too pure for even those words.

Jenny whimpered in her sleep, and Julian was quick to hold her tighter. Lurker stepped out of the shadows and gave a soft growl at the same time Creeper gave another loud hiss.

"Both of you, quiet down. I'm not hurting her," Julian murmured, pushing back a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Lurker huffed and hid under the desk again while Creeper only rested his head on his coiled body.

Julian sighed, "I know you idiots, the games' been found. So what?"

Neither one of the pets answered, but Julian already knew his answer. Humans would enter their world soon, he had to be ready and he had to admit, he was really looking forward to feeding.

The only reason Julian hadn't fed was because of Jenny... Would he be able to play his little games and still take care of Jenny?

He'd have to make the games quick, and he'd only play along because Julian was nothing without his word. The humans would only agree to come to the shadow world because of a game, not that they really knew that the game was real and could really take them to another dimmension but that was besides the point.

"You both will stay with Jenny when the humans come. I'll play the game and catch us dinner," Julian decided.

** I know ! This one sucked ! But I'm going to pretend it only sucked because its more or, warm up chapter**

** Getting y'all ready the next plot. **

** Bye for now ^-^ Dont forget to review **


	11. Chapter 11

** If you were here, I'd never have a fear! So go and live your life but I miss you more than I did yesterdaaaay! You're BEAUTIFUL!**

** I am now obsessed with that song c: Give 'em Hell Kid! **

** Y'all dont care but thats okay xD **

** Heres the story, its gonna start of with the teens who found the game ~**

Frankie had found the game at a yardsale, he heard some old guy use to have it, but he passed away.

Well, word on the street was he went insane and took his grandaughter with him but his family insisted he was a very kind man and he'd never do that. Either way Frank didn't really care, he saw the game and thought he could give it to his little sister, Emma, she was only thirteen. They still played with doll houses and junk right?

He needed to distract her on Friday and the game was perfect. His friends were going to come over and if she got in the way, Samantha, his new crush, would think he was lame. Emma had a tendacy of embarasing him in front of everyone.

As he entered the house, he called out, "Emma!"

She didn't answer. Yeah, she was _that_ kind of teen. She didn't like to scream, didn't like loud noises, and most definetly didn't like her brother when he was too lazy to walk up the stairs. She was like a young version of Grandma.

"She has a friend over," his mom told him from the kitchen. "She's going to sleep over, think you can handle that?"

"Sure thing," Frank answered, walking over to his mom. He placed the shinny white box on the table and reached over to his mom to pick at the food she was cooking. "Fu-"

He didn't finish his cursing because his mom gave him a look that could kill. Her blue eyes were just like Emma's, and boy did they know how to make you feel bad. "Watch that tongue young man."

"Sorry mom," he grinned.

"Especially with Emma's friends over, your dad and I will be back on Monday morning got that?"

"Yes mother," he teased.

She smiled, "Take care of Emma, I left money in the cookie jar," she pointed behind her to the simple white and red cookie jar sitting next to the microwave. "I also left some food in the fridge, just reheat them unless you get take out food."

"'Kay," Frankie responded, munching on a red apple he took from the counter.

"Call me tomorow just to see how you're doing."

"Kay," he took another bite.

"Don't forget to take Emma to piano classes at eleven."

"OKay," he chewed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"'Course I am."

"So whose coming over tonight?"

"Ya know the usual. Eric, Blaire, Peter, and Sam."

"Samantha?" his mom raised an eyebrow.

Frankie tried not to blush, "Be quiet," he mumbled.

She only tried to hide her smile and continued cooking.

X x X

"So your parents are gone?" Peter asked looking around the house. It was always so clean, but with Frank's mom gone, he doubted it stayed like that for long.

"All but Emma," Frankie nodded. "She's upstairs with her little friend."

"Cool, when's the rest of them coming over?" Peter asked, making himself at home and sprawled on the white couch. His reddish brown hair contrasted against the cushions, but not more than his black clothing. Peter always seemed to be wearing black.

One of the things he and Frankie had in common. Except Frankie's jet black hair was always neatly combed to the side away from his brown eyes, while Peters was usually falling over his green eyes.

"Probably will be here in a few," Frank answered, starting his game system.

"Invited Samantha?" Peter smirked.

"Shut it," Frank warned. "'Cause I invited Blaire too."

Peters face turned almost as red as his hair, "Shut up!" In that moment there was a knock at the door. "Crap! Is it Blaire?"

Frank almost laughed, he sounded like Emma when her little crush James came over once. "It might be Eric," he told Peter then turned to the door and shouted out, "It's open!"

He could hear his little sister upstairs groaning, "He's so uncivilized," followed by her friend snickering.

Frankie rolled his eyes, he was already sitting perfectly on the floor, trying to get one of the video games playing.

"Hey," Eric waved, coming into the living room, his wavy brown hair was drenched in water and his 'The Who' shirt had a huge splash of water right on his chest.

"What the heck happened to you?" Peter laughed.

Eric was usually so mellow, he didn't even seem to notice. "Some kids are out they're, playing water ballons."

"It's freezing out! Who plays with water balloons at this hour?" Frank raised an eyebrow, Peter only continued to laugh.

Eric shrugged, "Dunno but Samantha and Blaire are outside in their car. Saw the kids and are probably waiting for them to leave."

"Poor girls," Peter said, "Probably need a guy to go help them out," he persued his lips.

"Nah," Eric disaggreed, "Kids seemed pretty cool."

Frank stopped paying attention to them, there were times when he wondered what kind of best friends he got himself. He only began setting up the game for three players.

"Son of a -" they heard Blaire shout, along with a loud splash of water. "Crazy kids! Yeah! You better run!"

Frank, stood up, handing one of the remotes to Eric, "Better go open the door."

Eric's eyebrows merged, "How come you didn't open it for me?"

"I'm a gentleman, I have to open the door for two girls," Frank scoffed.

There was knock at the door, and Frank hurried to open it, "Hey," he said with a smile when he opened the door.

Blaire was dressed in jeans and a gray cardigan, her black hair falling over her shoulers and framing her pale face. Her gray eyes looked mad, "You got neighbors who are complete douchbags!"

"Hi," Samantha smiled. She looked radiant, her chestnut colored hair pulled up into a pony tail, she was dressed in jean shorts and a simple button down blue shirt. How did she do that? Make simple clothes look like they were tailored just for her.

"Hey," Frankie breathed out.

"You already said that," Blaire pointed out.

He shook his head, "Right, you guys wanna come in?"

"Well we didn't come just to stand outside now did we?" Blaire teased.

Frank mentally kicked himself, he was looking like a real idiot in front of Sam. "Oh.. right."

Samantha smirked, "Blaire is a bit too up front."

"I see," Frank murmured and led them inside. "Eric and Peter are here too," he said. "My sisters upstairs and if she comes down, you can ignore her, she'll go away."

Samantha laughed, "Its okay, I have a little sister too, can be a real pain sometimes but she's usually really cool."

"Then our sisters aren't very alike," Frankie grinned.

"Got any food?" Peter asked, when they walked into the living room. When he saw Blaire, he quickly sat upright on the couch and blushed lightly. "Crap," he said quietly, then louder to them, "Hey!"

"Hey," Blaire smiled, Samantha only waved shyly.

"Hold on," Frank said, "I think we have chips in the kitchen."

"I'll help you get them!" Samantha offered.

They both walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. "They might be on that side," Frank said pointing to his right.

Sam opened the cabinet and said, "You guys really like junk food."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, we're not very healthy around here."

She pulled out a box of Oreos and smirked, "Like music to my ears." She handed Frank two family sized bags of chips and stepped aside. "I don't know what else we should bring out."

"Drinks?" Frankie offered.

"Sure," she answered and waited fro Frank to open the fridge. He handed her two cokes while he took three more. "Blaire must be awkward outside with two guys-" she began but once back into the living room, she was surprised to see Blaire was comfortably sitting on the floor between both guys.

"Or not," Frankie chuckled.

"We brought snacks," Samantha told them and laid everything out on the coffee table they had pushed aside in order to play.

Taking her box of oreos she sat, indian style on the soft couch. Frank took his seat next to her and they both ate Oreos as they watched the others virtually killing each other.

X x X

"Frankie!" Emma called, running down the stairs. her blond friend trailing behind her.

Sam shot up, she hadn't realized she was laying her head on his lap until she heard his sisters voice.

"Crap," Frank muttered. "What do you need?"

Emma pouted, "The game you got me needs to be build. Can you help me and Jazz?"

"Your names Jazz?" Eric turned.

Emma's friend shrugged, "I'm called Jasmine. But I prefer Jazz."

Frank tried not to squint and merge his eyebrows at Jasmine. Did she say she was _called_ Jasmine. Was there a difference between called and named?

"Sweet," Eric smirked and turned back to his game. "Fight the power!" he said.

Frank guessed only hipsters would ever understand his friend and 'Jazz' with their so called 'fighting the power'.

"I told you to stay upstairs," Frank groaned.

"_Please_ Frankie!"

"Emma, I-"

"Pretty please Frankiestein?" Jazz drawled.

Frank tilted his head to the side, "What did she just call me?"

Blaire and Peter errupted with laughter.

Eric nodded his head in agreement, "Come on Frankie-Stein, help the kids out."

"Yeah, thats kinda cute," Samantha smiled.

"Very," Emma agreed. "Very cute indeed."

Letting his head fall in defeat, he said, "Fine. Wheres the game?"

"Got it right here brother," Jazz said, handing him a pile of junk.

"Whats all this?"

"The game," the both answered. "Your suppose to build it," Emma explained.

Eric stood up, pausing his game. "Let me help, that sounds way more fun than saving zombies!"

Frank could hear Blaire mutter, "Finally, the hippies out, claims this is too much killing. I swear if he tried to virtually help a dead zombie one more effin time, to _fight the power_, I was going to kill him!"

"And not virtually," Peter added.

X x X

With Erics help, Frankie and Sam had the house all set up.

"This is crazy," Jazz grinned as she took one of the little paper dolls. "You have to right down a nightmare!"

"You didn't mention that part!" Emma exclaimed.

"Whoa," Blaire said, pausing her game. "That just caught my attention!"

"Way cool, how do you play?" Eric asked.

Sam took the instructions out and handed them to Jazz who only rolled her eyes, "Can't you read them Sunshine?"

Samantha blinked and slowly read them over. "You're suppose to draw yourself on the paper dolls... And our nightmares on a piece of paper to scatter around the house... We're suppose to make an oath."

"An oath?" Emma gasped.

"Yep," Sam answered. "To say that your playing on your own free will. Theres more gibberish on this but thats mostly it."

"So lets play!" Blaire smiled.

"I'm not so sure.." Emma whispered.

"Don't worry Emma," Frank smiled. "Its just a game."

** So there you go folks! I tried ! Sorry if I got boring v.v **

** This was a big intro to the teens. The nightmares will begin soon :)**

** Lol im weird. **


	12. Chapter 12

** I know theres not Julian x Jenny and I'm sorry but i'll try to update quick so we can go back to them (/.')**

"So lets start!" Blaire smiled, passing around the paper dolls.

"Do you have colors?" Samantha politely asked.

"Emma has some upstairs," Frank told her, taking one paper doll and inpecting it. "Isn't this a bit kiddish?"

"Too scared to face your nightmares?" Jazz snickered. "Or just trying to get some alone time with Miss Girl Scouts?"

Next to her, Sam blushed.

"Trippy!" Eric beamed. "I got the same vibe from her! Samantha you kinda do look like a girl scout."

Sam looked down at her clothes and turned bright red, "What? How?"

"Just a little preppy Sammy Girl," Jazz smiled. "Totally rad though."

Sam turned to Frank awkwardly, "I- uh... okay."

Frank shook his head, "Emma just go get the crayons."

Emma bit her lip and took Jaz by the hand, only to start dragging her upstairs.

Peter, who was looking over the instructions suddenly looked uneasy. He turned behind him, and whispered to Frank, "This game just reminds me of the Ouji board. Should we really be playing this? Its talking about runestones or some other bull, and taking us to another world."

"Advertisment!" Blaire scoffed. "Gives it a little edge if you think its dangerous. Just trying to scare you. How does a game that makes you built a doll house, remind you of one that calls on spirits."

"This calls on a wolf and some snake," he shuddered.

"Don't be wimp! There isn't-"

Before Blaire could finish, they all heard the girls scream from upstairs.

Frank quickly stood up, and rushed up there, Peter was paralyzed with fear. "What the heck?" Eric frowned. "This game is kinda giving me a bad vibe now..."

Upstairs, you could hear Frank shouting, "You little twerp!"

"James!" Emma gasped. "Your insane!"

"J-Town! What up!" Jazz laughed. "Scared me shitless!"

"Watch your language," Frank could hardly hold in his smile, it was Emmas little crush! Even though it was pretty clever of him, Frank knew he had to be responsible and get this kid in some kind of trouble. But how to do that? He had a hold of James' shirt and pulled him downstairs.

"The kid with the water ballons!" Blaire scowled.

"Oh man! Whats this kid doing here?" Eric chuckled.

"He threw a water balloon to the window, and apperared with a creepy mask!" Jazz laughed. It was then that the kids noticed, both Jazz and Emma were drenched it water. "J- Town here," she put an arm over James shoulder, "Has good aim."

James awkwardly shrugged away and looked at Frank. "So?"

"Go call your parents to pick you up kid," Frank murmured.

Seeing Emma squirm around, Jazz stepped in, "Oh Frankie-stein. Don't be a buzz kill, just let 'em stay."

James bit his lip and offered a weak, "Sorry?"

Sighing, Frank sat back down, next to Sam, and tried to ignore the boy sitting next to his sister. He knew what it was to crush on someone and sure he didn't like his sister to look lame just because of him but he didn't a boy of hers at there house. "Fine, but you better be gone by midnight."

"Sure," the kid shrugged, acting as if he didn't want to be here. "Whats this baby game anyways?"

"Untitled!" Jazz smirked.

"Stupid game if ya ask me," James scoffed.

Though he wouldn't think so for long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Julians POV ? Sorta **

The kids couldn't be slower! He needed to get back with Jenny before she woke up. Why did he ever think he'd have enough time to play the game? It would take too long and he had never been away from Jenny for this long. He had to hurry this game up. But how?

"Heres the instructions," Blaire threw the piece of paper at him and took her paper doll.

The crayons were now in the center of the table and everyone was trying there best at drawing themselves.

Julian squinted his eyes and thought, I'll just have to change the rules a bit.

"So ..." James tilted his head. "We have to pick a partner?"

The entire group exchanged glances, "I didn't see that part," commented Sam.

"Me either."

Julian smirked, he knew they would just blame it on thereselves. HUmans were funny that way, they wouldn't believe anything "supernatural" even if it hit them in the face.

"Lets be partners," Peter told Blaire as casually as he could, she only grinned and nodded.

Frank gave a small smile to Samantha, "Wanna be my partner?"

She smiled back, "Yeah."

Nobody noticed Emma's face fall, but of course Julian did. Aw, how adorable, the human girl was jealous of her brothers little girlfriend. He'd remember that when the games began.

Jazz was about to tell Emma they were going to totally win this game when James persued his lips and said, "Well I guess we can be partners."

Emma's eyes lit up and she nodded at him.

Julian laughed, but of course they couldn't hear him. This game was going to be too easy. The games still hadn't begun and he already saw there weakness.

"That leaves us kid," Eric grinned.

Jazz really tried to smile, she was never a sad person, or jealous for that matter but she was a bit hurt now.

"Rad," Jazz replied simply and began to color in her paper doll.

X x X

The teenagers took forever to finish there poorly drawn dolls.

The crayons reminded Julian about Jenny.

She wasn't awake yet, was his guess, but what if she was? He'd go check on her as soon as they entered the shadow world, which wouldn't be too long from now. The last kid was pledging already.

"- Playing under my own free will," Emma finished, looking paler than ever.

"So ... someone pick a card," Eric said.

"We can go first," Jazz said and reached for the first card and read it outloud. "_Do you hear that? You think its only in your head. But is it?"_

"Creepy," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Hold on-" Jazz whispered.

Everyone went quiet.

_Buzz buzzz buzzz buuuzzz BUZZ_

"Do you hear that?" she gasped.

"Just a fly or something," Emma shuddered.

"Its all in your head," mocked Blaire.

Jazz nodded and said, "Someone get the next card." She patted her dark hair and frowned. Bitting her lip, she began to scratch her hair. She felt something crawling on her hair.

Julian smirked, boy was he good.

"Whose next?" Eric asked.

Nobody answered, they were eyeing Jazz who wouldn't stop scratching her hair.

"Theres something there-"

"Lemme check," Eric said, and leaned over her hair. He nearly fell back when he saw.

"Its all over your head!" Emma shrieked. Crawling on her hair was what seemed like a cross between a spider and a fly.

"Holy crow!"

Jazz shook her head wildy until she saw about five bugs fall to the ground. She stepped on them with her lace up boots, dark red blood splashing over the tiles.

"Ew!"

Jazz's eyes were wide with fear. "I swear they were not there before!"

"The game!" Emma shrieked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Frank groaned.

James laughed, "Not even! Look, we're next."

He reached for a card and Emma could only stare at him, "Dude don't," Jazz warned. "I'm not playing anymore!"

James smirked at her and read the card out loud with an exxagerated slowness.

_ "The doors and windows are locked. Oops, you've seemed to be trapped. Theres no escape now... Is there_?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Uyy, lets hurry through these next chapters ! We all want Julian x Jenny !**

"Shut up!" Jazz shrieked.

Everyone turned to her, "What?" Frank shrugged. "Its just a game."

"A- are the doors locked?" Jazz whispered.

"The windows aren't," Emma assured.

"I'll check," Eric smiled.

"No don't!" Jazz knew she would rather think that the windows and doors _might _be locked than knowing for sure they were locked. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and she didn't have Emma to hold hands with because she could see Emmas hand itching towards James.

"Don't be a baby Jazz," James snickered.

"Yeah, aren't you the kid who was the most excited about this?" Blaire laughed.

"That was before spiders were all over her head," Sam sighed, trying to be nice.

"Sammy girl is right," Jazz stuttered.

She hadn't realized Eric had rised from his seat at the table and walked over to the closest window until he heard him grunting. "Your- Window- Is- ...Stuck!"

"That is so crazy!" Blaire smirked. "It totally adds to the suspense!"

"I- I'm not sure about this anymore," Peter said, his voice small but his eyes wide with fear.

"Frank-" Emma whispered.

"Let me try the door!" Eric beamed and left the window closed, he walked over to the front door and tried openeing it. "The door ... " You could hear the door knob shakng the entire door, and Eric pulling as hard as he could. "It won't open!"

Jazz shrinked in her chair, "This is not happening!"

Even Blaire and James looked shaken. "What the hell?" Frank stood up and was about to go help Eric when Emma screamed.

Her scream was followed by a bright, blinding white light.

And then complete darkness.

**The next few chapters are going to be fairly short, only because I don't wanna be extremely boring. Trust me, I know I'm already getting boring since there was absolutely no Julian OR Jenny v.v Please just bare with me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The next few chapters are going to be fairly short, only because I don't wanna be extremely boring. Trust me, I know I'm already getting boring since there was absolutely no Julian OR Jenny v.v Please just bare with me. **

"It's simple really, just reach the third floor and you win," a musical voice said.

Emma's eyes fluttered open.

She saw a boy about Franks age and he was giving them a smug smile, as if saying, this will be easy, but behind that, she could see he was worried about something, maybe even some_one_.

"And if we don't make it?" James, who was next to her frowned. He didn't look scared at all, maybe the beautiful boy in front of him just didn't look menacing enough. Emma thought otherwise.

"I'll have my dinner," the white haired boy grinned.

"D-dinner?" Emma gasped.

"Don't worry," he flashed her perfect white teeth, "I'll make it quick and clean."

Her heart dropped, this boy wasn't a boy at all. Was he a vampire? Vampires were suddenly the new thing back at school, but she never thought she'd meet one and even in her dreams she imagined them very romantic.

"So now we find our friends?"

"I'm glad you catched on," the boy smiled. "I hate explaining things twice."

Emma looked around and finally realized they were alone in some kind of old fashioned parlor. How long was she out for? The last thing she remembered was a the blinding light.

"Good luck with your nightmares," he seemed to be amused, or maybe it was just that glint in his eye that said, _'I know something you don't'_. "I'd love to stay and watch but I have to be somewhere."

Emma was about to ask how they were suppose to face there nightmares when he disappeared.

"The stairs," James said, filled with confidence.

"Wheres everyone else at?" Emma asked quietly.

"The kid said they were skattered around the house," James shrugged. "We'll just have to find them, come on, we only have a couple of hours."

X x X

` Jenny was still sound asleep, and Julian was glad she was but he didn't want her waking up suddenly and finding him gone. What would happen then? He was always there, not once had she woken up without his arms around her.

It hadn't been a day yet and Julian already missed his little angel.

"Oh my sweet Jenny," Julian whispered and layed down next to her. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, even if it was for just a moment."

Beside him, Lurker growled slightly.

"Can you leave me alone for a _second_?" Julian hissed. He had came here to watch his little sunshine, not to be reminded by Lurker that he had to go out to control the kids dreams.

Lurker huffed, and Creeper began to slither over to Julian. "Leave. Us. Alone!"

Little Jenny tossed to the side and let out a small groan.

Julian quickly calmed down and lightly sang Jenny's favorite lullaby, soon she was back soundly sleeping.

"I have to go again," Julian whispered. "If she wakes up, come and get me," he instructed.

Lurker huffed in responce and Julian exited the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would really really REALLY appreciate it if you guys would give me ideas for nightmares D: I need about four ! So pleaseeee help a girl out!**

** Meanwhile I really cant do anything because my ideas SUCK ! I have like a three page list of fears and yet I can't remember any ! I just remember the real suckey ones... snakes, spiders, bees, roller coasters breaking down, caterpillars ._. *shudder* Oh and that guy Jeff o.o from that creepy pasta website?**

Emma held on to James as tightly as she could, she had always been scared of the dark but usually her older brother Frankie was there for her.

It was going to be so easy to pull them apart, Julian smiled.

Something brushed James' shoulder, making him jump a little. It was nothing, he thought to himself. Nothing at all.

"What was that!?" Emma whispered loudly, why had James jumped?

"Nothing," James replied, trying to laugh it off. He kept walking straight to the stairs, not as confident as he was before. Was he really going to face his nightmare? He had only drawn down his actual nightmare to scare Emma, then he would act smug and say he wasn't really scared. Boys weren't scared of _anything_. But knowing the 'game' was much more than just a play house and a few paper dolls, his confidence had sunk down, but his act was still on because James had a pride he just couldn't swallow.

"Escalators," Emma whispered. "Were you ever told that they caught you? My uncle Ben use to tell us that we had to jump at the end of them or else it'd grab your feet, and slid you through the little space and you'd be stuck there..."

"Your uncle Ben sounds like loads of fun..."

Emma swallowed as she carefully stepped onto the stairs, praying they wouldn't come alive. She didn't dare move as she stood next to James on one of the steps. The escalator seemed to be old, as it didn't stop creaking the entire way up, Emma was grateful when she saw that up ahead, there was a dim light.

"So whats your nightmare?" Emma asked, trying not to think about the escalators snatching her feet.

"Staying with you for more than a few hours," he scowled. "I guess my nightmare has already begun."

Emma bit her lip, she wasn't really listening, she just wished they could jump off these damn stairs already. The higher they got, the more light they could see, and the faster Emmas heart raced. She wished Frankie was here, he always made her feel safer.

"Son of -" James began but was stopped by Emmas scowl, she wasn't too fond of cursing, though her words did slip sometimes.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to look ahead. She only saw a few houses, that wasn't too bad. Though when they stepped out of the escalators, she realized something not too comforting. The second floor was basically a forest.

Ahead were not houses as she thought, they were more like cabins. All of them were lit up and blasting with music.

"Finally!" Emma smiled, "We're not alone!"

"N-not really the best thing," James stuttered. So it was _his _nightmare.

"Well who cares! Come on! The others might be there!"

"Emma- I'm not sure we should go there-"

Emma didn't listen, she wasn't about to stay outside in the dark woods, she ran at top speed to the closest cabin. The door was slightly open, and she was glad when she heard mumbling inside. They're was people inside ! When she pushed the door open, it was the last thing she expected, and definetly not something she wanted to see.

James, a couple feet behind her could hear Emmas loud scream, he ran after her and was stunned when he saw what was inside.

**Obviously this was more of a filler chapter (is that what theyre called?) Cause I don't know how to continue this story Dx And I don't blame you if your getting bored , i just really wish you guys would give me ideas ? Pretty please? **

** I was also thinking about making a Twilight fanfic about Alec x Bella o.o but I haven't finished ANY of my started stories soooo, I told myself I have to finish at least ONE if Im going to do that.**

** Bye for now ^-^ **


	17. Chapter 17

55 reviews !? Whoa! And sorry I haven't updated in a while, all my files where lost. At first it was all except my 'NightWorld' fanfiction but now its that one too o.o

I was going to wait till it got fixed, buut my dad doesn't get to it, so I decided to start over, and I have to start in a different program. It looks pretty old ._. and this one has spelling check.

**I make a lot of errors. Yes I know. So go away creepy paper clip! (Y'all probably don't know what the heck I'm talking about… but he just winked at all these words….)**

Jenny shuddered in her sleep, was that a scream she heard? No, it was usually very quiet around here, and Julian would never allow screams, he was the sweetest person in the world. This place was just perfect, even though it was only Julian and she, everything was always happy. Julian didn't let her be sad for too long.

Jenny was sure the screams were just her imagination, she tried hugging Julian closer, who always made things better.

As she patted the space next to her, trying to get a hold of Julian, who for some reason wasn't holding her as he usually did, she began to worry. Why wasn't he here? Maybe he was just on the other side of the huge bed. She turned to her other side; her eyes still closed, and still half-asleep. Again, she patted the space next to her but it was empty.

Where was he?

"Julian," she murmured, hardly understandable, but he always knew what she meant or what she wanted. "Did someone scream?" she sleepily mumbled, maybe if she said that, he'd come in and hug her. She could already imagine him holding her close in his protective arms, saying something like, "No sweetie, it must have been a dream. Go back to sleep, you're tired. I have you, nothing will hurt you."

But he didn't say anything and he didn't even get close.

"Julian?" she called again, this time opening her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes with her fist and looked around.

It was empty.

"Julian?" she whispered. Jenny was getting scared now… "_Julian!_"

Next to her she heard Lurker bark.

"Where is Julian?" she asked, sitting up in her cold bed. Without Julian, the bed had lost all its warmth and comfort. Suddenly it was just too big, and the room was just too dark…

The monsters, she remembered. It was dark in the attic…. It was dark when they took grandpa…

Creeper slithered into the bed and hissed at her.

Jenny knew he didn't mean to scare her, only talk to her, but only Julian ever understood Creeper. Jenny's lower lip trembled and she was frightened. She glanced at the door across from the bed and stared at it, she had never gone out, not without Julian…maybe he went out? But he had promised never to leave her alone… Did he leave her alone now? …

She was alone.

Jenny scrambled out of the bed and hurried towards the door.

X x X

When James reached the cabin and looked inside, he realized what scared Emma so much. "Son of a –"

"James-" Emma stuttered, "What is that?" She stared ahead, eyes filled with horror.

"Dried blood…" he answered.

"But then… That can't be… Those things aren't…"

The cabin was probably once like the summer camp Emma went to two years ago, but now it was like it came straight from a horror movie. There was blood stained on the beds, making puddles of the thick red liquid on the side. The most disgusting part was, the limbs scattered across the room, along with guts thrown savagely over the windows.

The limbs seemed big enough for kids around the age of twelve… They were chopped up; enough to gruesomely see the blood stained bone and the meat. The guts looked like blood drenched and raw hamburger meat.

Emma held back vomit, and James glanced behind them, trying to see into the dark woods.

"This. Is. Not. Real. This is not real. _This is not real_. _THIS IS NOT REAL_!" Emma began to chant, holding her hair in her hands, breathing heavily.

James rested a hand over her shoulder and tried to talk although his throat seemed too dry. "E- Emma?"

She only continued her chant and stared at the guts on the wall.

"Emma!"

"_THISISNOTREAL!"_

"Emma we have to get out of here!" James shouted, then regretted it. Something moved in the darkness. A shadow.

"Oh shit! Oh crap! Emma!" James let out another string of profanity and shook Emma a little. "Emma, what was your nightmare? What did you draw?"

Emma was beginning to shake but she couldn't tare her eyes away from the awful scene.

"Emma! I'm serious! We have to get out of here, and I need to know what did you draw."

"T-This isn't my nightmare," she stuttered, finally facing James with wide eyes. "I'm scared of- _nothing _compared to this! Why did you draw this! Mines was only beetles!" Emma never had any deathly nightmares, none that she could remember, and even then she wouldn't reveal it to a group of teenagers. Instead she drew the first thing that popped into her head, beetles. They were the worst, disgusting as they were, they didn't compare to James's nightmare.

"You mean to tell me, I drew the scariest shit ever! While you drew a _bug_!?"  
"I didn't think this was a serious game! Why did you!? A killer!? Why! Out of all things!?" Emma shouted with all her might, with common sense aside, it helped calm her down. All the blood was making her sick.

Before James could answer, they both heard something in the woods moving loudly. "What was that?" Emma asked, her heart stopping.

A man stepped out of the shadows. Only was it really a man? More like a creature. A faceless creature.

"What the-" Emma shrieked. James took Emma's hand and began to run. He ran like there was no tomorrow and even though he had no idea where he was going, he felt safer if he was away. The eerie silence was even creepier than the haunting melodies they played in the movies. It made it seem more real.

Julian chuckled, wasn't it ironic that these kids had to face their nightmares, when their worst nightmare had _no _face?

He rather enjoyed this role, he was much taller than he'd ever been and he was smartly dressed in a suit. Earth's mythical monsters were getting more and more pathetic. How was this character frightening?

Julian smile faded, he had to get back to Jenny quickly, so he hurried after them.

Soon enough, he caught up to them, they were looking around carefully, and huffing in exhaustion.

"Where it he?" the girl asked between heavy breaths.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here."

"Really? I hadn't thought about that," she cried. "Maybe you should be useful for once and tell me how!"

James jerked his head to her, "What the hell Emma?"

She was never this curt, and he knew it was only because she was scared but didn't she knew James was nearly pissing his pants?

"Do something! Get us out of here!"

There was a buzzing in the air, "Hold on, I have to think. What did the guy say?"

Emma shook her head wildly, "The blue eyed one?"

"I didn't look at his eyes! The one with white hair! The creep!"

"I don't remember!" Emma shouted, looking around nervously at the silhouettes of the tall trees, even the moonlight didn't help. Everything around her looked scary and too dark, it was the perfect place for someone to pop out with a bloody knife in hand. She shook her head again, she had to stop imagining all these stuff. The buzzing in the background got louder but Emma paid no attention to it.

"What is that?" James gasped.

"What?"

James cupped his hand over his ear and furrowed his brow, "The buzzing."

Emma looked up, and noticed the small black dots flying blindly over their heads. She squinted and tried to see what they were… They only continued to fly around, looking lost along with their loud buzzing. The shape was getting closer, and bigger, until Emma realized what they were. "Beetles!"

"Yuck!" she shrieked and tried to back away, only they seemed to be stumbling towards her. "Let's get out of here," she suggested with a shaky voice.

"What way did we come from? We have to go the other way, or we'll bump into him again."

Emma looked around, she couldn't remember where they came from. Everything looked exactly the same. "That way?" she shrugged. "Maybe that way?" she pointed behind her.

Julian, hidden behind a tall tree smirked.

The beetles came closer, "Lets just hurry!"

"We can't bump into him again!"

The buzzing was next to her ear now, and Emma screamed, "James! Now! Lets go!"

"What if he-"

Emma never finished hearing him, instead she ran quickly away from the creepy bugs.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

They were right behind her. She pushed her legs faster, and ended up tripping over a tree root.

A beetle rested on her cheek, its tiny legs crawling over her, its scaly skin touching hers. She let out another loud scream and tried to push it off of her. It only seemed to attract other beetles and their loud buzzing.

"James!" she shouted, and one buzzed blindly into her mouth. She choked and coughed, clutching at her throat.

James was running after Emma when he saw the bugs attack her. "Holy shit!"

He was only a few feet behind her when the man appeared again. If James didn't know any better, he wouldn't have bet how amused the man seemed.

Emma was shrieking for help, but they seemed muffled, James realized the bugs were all entering her mouth. He could see now how frightening they were.

The man stepped in front of James, blocking him from going closer to Emma but not from the gruesome view.

The beetles seemed to be eating her, James thought when he saw Emma with bright pink skin.

The man in front of him tilted his head.

"D-Did you- Where you- Where you the one who caused – who made- killed-" James stuttered not being able to say the words, not being able to describe the scene at the cabin. "You killed?"

James couldn't explain how, but he knew if the man had a face, he'd be smiling.

The man was a killer.

Emma was still screaming in the background, along with the loud buzzing.

He had to get past the man; he had to help Emma.

James couldn't do it he was paralyzed. He had to help her, he knew he should, but the man… the killer. What was he going to do? He didn't seem to have any weapon with him, but James knew the man didn't need one. He was a natural killer, one who only needed his bare hands.

Emma was being pulled into the woods, were the beetles taking her?

"Emma!" James shouted. This was the time he should run, the time he should help.

That's what he did, well what he tried.

James ran forward with jelly knees, and the man tried to take a hold of him, but missed by an inch. James swerved to the side, away from the face less man, and then back to Emma.

"Emma!"

The man took James's shoulder, and Emma was dragged into the woods and out of sight.

James was speechless. He had to help her. Pushing the man away, James was hit with adrenaline as he ran to where Emma disappeared.

Except the scenery changed, and now he was back at the house, in an empty hall.

He turned back to run and find Emma, but was faced with a wall.

The woods were gone and so was Emma. He had won. But Emma had lost?

"If you die in your nightmares," a voice like water over rock echoed. "Its permanent. You die in real life."

** Slender Man anyone? **

** Yes I have been obssessing over him for a while, but I'm kinda over it. Some guy scared me because of him v.v and I decided to write this. **

******This was super long and I don't blame you if you skimmed through it! **

** Heres all you need to know: (don't have to read if you actually payed attention to the story, or if you don't really care anymore xD)**

**Jenny woke up without Julian and is beginning to get scared (big surprise *rolls eyes*)**

** Emma and James found a cabin where there was obviously a murder. They then see a man with no face and begin to run. Emma freaks out, and hears buzzing. Which turn out to be her worst nightmare, beetles. (I really hate them). **

** Then Emma gets attacked by them xD ? and just when James is going to help her, the faceless man stands in between them. James has to either face his nightmare and help Emma, or let Emma get… killed? By beetles? **

** Anyhow! James faces his nightmare, but not soon enough, while he tried to decide, Emma was being dragged into the woods. After he goes into the woods, after her, he gets sent back to the house in the shadow world. Without Emma. **

** Phew! That was really stupid :D But I did not just write 2,000 words just to erase it ! **


	18. Chapter 18

James didn't know what to do, Julian smirked as he saw the smaller boy wander through the halls.  
James seemed to be in another place, his eyes were blank and his breath was coming out short  
and ragedy.  
It was awfully boring to watch him, Julian decided and walked away. It was time to go  
check on his baby girl. She could be waking up soon and if Julian wasn't there, she might get  
scared.  
The thought of her not being there never occured to him.  
"Jenny?" he called out when he saw the empty room. Lurker who was on the floor snoring  
was kicked awake by Julia. "Where is she?!" he growled.  
The wolf shook his head and turned to the bed where he expected to see the little blond.  
Creeper slithered to the furious Julian and hissed.  
"Well why the hell didn't you stop her!?" Julian snarled when he heard Creeper tell him he  
saw Jenny leave.  
Julian didn't want for his pathetic responce, he quickly rushed out the room, he knew  
other nightmares were already in session.

X x X  
Samantha was holding Franks hand tightly. She was sure they were not too far behind them.  
"There!" Frank pointed. They had been running for who knows how long and everything they  
passed was burned beyond recognizition. Finally there was a dark two story house they could hide  
in. The house looked like it was falling apart, but it seemed like it survived the fire.  
"We can't go in there!" Sam huffed, she was running out of breath and her rapid heartbeat  
wasn't helping. "We'll be trapped in there. Haven't you seen any horror movies lately. After you're  
in a house, you cant get it out and you get killed!"  
Frank shook his head and pulled her as he began to run into the house. "Look, this is a  
game right? In a video game, you have to go through some creepy shit to pass a level. You have  
to risk it unless you just want to be trapped in that realm forever. This isn't real Sam, if it was, we  
wouldn't go in there, but the game is controlling the enviorment and it led us to this house. Look  
around us, theres no where else to go. This is it, inside we can find something to get us out," he  
explained as he opened the door and walked in, Sam close behind.  
"So we have no choice?"  
"I just have the feeling that this place will get us out."  
The inside of the house was not that different than the outside, it was covered in ash and  
it had broken floorboards. There was a short staircase leading to the second floor, and a closet  
right under the stairs. "Check if theres anything in that closet to block the door," Frank suggested.  
He noticed a table in the other room and went to drag it over. Placing it next to the door, along  
with a couple of chairs, he shivered. Who would have thought the simple kiddish game would take  
them into a whole other world.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Samanthas screams.

X x X  
Julian looked around frantically, where was Jenny? She couldn't have gotten far..  
He cursed himself for thinking this was a safe idea. What if Jenny found her way into one  
of the nightmares?  
No, that was imposible... Right?  
Just in case, he thought, I'll have to close off all the nightmares. If I can't find Jenny soon,  
I'll forfeit the game, it won't matter as long as she's safe.  
But wait, a little voice in the back of his head said, If you end the games, all the kids will  
come out and if Jenny sees those kids...If they tell her about the nightmares and the game they  
played... Jenny would think you're a monster. A cold hearted monster.  
That's it, Julians only option was to find Jenny and get her away for a while until he won  
the game himself. There was no way he'd let Jenny know the type of person he really was.

X x x  
"Think happy toughts, think happy thoughts," ranted Eric. He had his eyes closed and  
although his usually cheerful expression was now calm, he was still visably shaking.  
"Something is in there," Jazz whispered, peeking over the small boat they were one. They  
had been on an island that quickly sunk, leaving them stranded in the ocean. Minutes later, Eric  
spotted the boat, which they were now using.  
"Don't look," he whispered, looking greener than he should have been. "And stop moving,  
you're rocking the boat."  
Jazz quietly sat back down, making the tiniest of movements, but even then, Eric flinched.  
He looked like he was about to barf any minute now.  
"Steady breaths," eric reminded himself.  
"Dude," Jazz whispered when she looked to her right. "There's a door. It just appeared..in  
the middle of the ocean. In the middle of nowhere."  
"What are you talking about?" Eric grumbled, he was usually such an easy going person,  
but here being trapped, having nowhere to go but the small boat, well that just didn't go well with  
him. "Can you please stop moving so much?"  
Jazz held onto the side of the boat as it began to rock, "Thats not me," she gasped.  
Eric opened his eyes and looked around, a couple of yards away from them, was a bright  
red door. It was just floating inches above the water, and it looked safe and welcoming.  
They had to get to it, but they also had to see what was shaking the boat.  
"Holy crow!" Jazz shrieked when something shot out of the water.

**Authors Note: Yay! Finally an update! I got a new laptop and this one actually lets**  
**me connect to the internet. I'm still getting use to this keyboard, so sorry for any typos,**  
**and also this doesnt have spelling check so I'm also sorry for all the mistakes.**  
** I didn't edit this chapter, I had it written down in a piece of paper and I just copied it**  
**straight from there. So I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the lack of Julian X Jenny**


End file.
